


Remedial Education

by foobar137



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Cotton Candy Bingo Round 2, Education, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Sexytimes, Trope Bingo Round 3, We didn't need that plot anyway, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Eugene and Rapunzel’s wedding night, and she’s running into the limits of what she’s been able to learn. After 18 years of being kept ignorant, she’s ready for some remedial education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedial Education

**Author's Note:**

> Trope bingo: first time/last time, virginfic  
> Cotton candy bingo: losing virginity

Eugene pulled the robe on over his sleeping breeches and entered the royal bedchamber. Rapunzel hadn't finished her preparations yet, so he had the huge bedroom to himself for a moment. He looked around the room that was now his - theirs, and sat on the bed that had been turned down for them. After their wedding this afternoon, and the frantic rush to rebuild their reception after, it seemed, everything that could go wrong did, they'd been escorted up to her chambers for the royal wedding night.

He shouldn't be nervous, he knew. He didn't have much experience sharing beds with women, but he knew it was more than his new wife had had with men. She'd spent her whole life alone in a tower with her "Mother", and in the short time since they'd rescued each other, he'd been the only man in her eyes.

The door from her bathing chamber opened, and his jaw dropped. He'd thought she'd been beautiful in her wedding gown, but it had nothing on their wedding night. She'd been dressed in a gauzy white nightshirt, which hung slightly to one side, exposing a soft shoulder he ached to kiss. Through it, he could see her form vaguely, moving underneath the thin fabric.

"You like it?" she asked, her hands fidgeting at her sides as if itching to cover herself, clearly being overridden only by force of will.

"I...you...gorgeous...sexy..." he stumbled over the words, higher brain functions having fled.

She blushed as she came over and sat next to him at the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath, and with a determined look on her face, said, "So the qu... _my mother_ said you'd teach me all about the mysteries of the wedding night."

He nodded, unable to form words.

"Mo... _the witch_ never told me anything, of course, and there wasn't anything about it in my books. And whenever I ask my real parents, they get flustered and say you'll help me with it once we’re married. So...we’re married. What's the deal?"

He had a brief urge to toss her to the bed and demonstrate, but knew that was a horrible idea. He needed to bring her up to speed slowly, taking all the time she needed, so that she'd want to do it again. And again, and again. Because...he took another look at her, the thin fabric of the nightshirt clinging to her slim body... _wow_.

He cleared his throat and said, "Okay. Did you ever see animals...mating in the woods around the tower?"

"Mating?" she asked, confused.

"Making baby animals?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, never mind. Um," he thought. "Did you ever touch yourself between your legs?"

She blushed. "Yes," she said. "The witch got mad at me when I told her. But I kept doing it quietly, because it felt really nice. Is it like that?"

He nodded. "It's like doing that, sort of, only we do it for each other."

Her mouth hung open for a moment before it closed with a snap. "...each...other? Um...I..."

"I'll show you," he said. "Let's lie down?"

She lay back on the bed, and he joined her. He kissed her gently as their bodies pressed together. So far so good; they'd done things like this quite a few times previously.

He trailed kisses down her neck to her exposed shoulder. His hand roamed her side, over the nightshirt, running from the hem of the shirt halfway down her thigh up to the side of her breast, and then back down. Her small hand slid between them to stroke his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"I want you to tell me if I do anything you don't like or don't feel ready for," he said. "We've got the rest of our lives together. Don't worry about what anyone else might say. What goes on between us in our bedroom is our business and nobody else's."

"My mother said we need to provide an heir, but not quite yet. She gave me some tea to drink that she said will keep me from getting pregnant tonight."

"No rush for an heir. Right now, we need to get used to each other." He kept stroking his hand along her side, slowly and gently, enjoying her soft skin through the thin shirt.

"That feels really nice," she said, "but what's next?"

His hand moved forward, onto her breast, brushing over her stiff nipple. "Mmm," she hummed, her eyes closed as she pressed her breast into his hand. "Oh, I like that," she said. "More."

He kneaded her breast a bit, finding the nipple and gently rolling it between his fingers. She gasped and kissed him eagerly. "What else?" she asked.

"I think, next, we need to strip down so we can see what we have to work with."

She sat up, and with a smile that was half eager, half timid, she pulled the nightshirt up and over her head. His jaw dropped again at the sight - from her beautiful, perfect little breasts to the glorious curve of her hips, with the little garden of curly brown hairs hiding between her legs.

"Oh, darling," he said, "you are so beautiful."

"Your turn," she said. "I'm curious about that thing that's been poking my thigh when we kiss. What is it?"

He untied the drawstring on his breeches, guiding them over his erection and then down and off.

"...oh," she said. "I guess I wasn't sure what I was expecting. What's that?"

"My cock. Penis, if you want the technical term."

"What's it do?"

He thought for a moment, unsure how to answer the question. "When I get turned on...say, by lying next to a beautiful naked woman that I'm madly in love with..."

She giggled.

"It gets hard like this so that it can go inside of you."

"Inside? Oh! In the little crevice between my legs, underneath the sensitive little knob?"

"Yes. Putting it in there, when you haven't drunk that tea your mother gave you, is how babies are made."

Her eyes got wide. "So do we do that now, even though we aren't trying to make a baby yet?"

"I'd like to," he said, thinking that this was the most massive understatement ever. "But when you're ready to. It feels good, in addition to the whole baby thing."

"So rubbing that...may I touch it?"

He nodded, unable to speak. She reached over and gently ran her fingers along the shaft, caressing the head. He groaned wordlessly, and she smiled at him. "I get the impression you like that," she said.

Again, he nodded.

"Rubbing that...inside my little crevice...is there another name for the crevice? The witch wasn't fond of telling me anything she didn't have to."

"Pussy," he gasped as she stroked him again, "Or vagina. And the knob is your clitoris, or clit. Oh, _darling_ ," he moaned, thrusting into her hand.

"Putting your 'cock' inside my 'pussy'...is that 'making love'?"

He nodded, grasping her wrist. "We need to stop that or I'm going to be done _far_ too soon."

"So what is...'fucking'?" she asked as she pulled her hand back.

"It's another term for making love. It's the crude term. There's a lot of euphemisms for sex and all the body parts involved."

He took her in his arms again, holding her naked body next to his. He was throbbing against her thigh, he knew, and he fought to calm himself down before he peaked prematurely. Her hands were wandering over his back, down to his ass, pulling him toward her. He kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulder, anywhere his lips would reach, as his hand stroked her bare skin, so hot under his fingertips.

"Do you want to try making love tonight?" he asked, his voice husky with need.

"Can we?" she gasped. "Will it feel good?"

"We can. It might hurt a little bit at first, but maybe not, and we can make it as little as possible."

"What do I need to do?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Lay back. We need to get you ready for it."

She rolled onto her back, her legs splaying out without, apparently, her even thinking about it.

"So the thing to do," he said, "is to rub your pussy and clit until it's all wet down there and ready for my cock to go in."

"Oh! So that's what you meant when you said it was like rubbing there together."

He nodded. He rested his hand on her bare stomach, just above her curly brown pubic hair. "May I?"

"Please," she whimpered. "Please touch me there, Eugene."

He slid his fingers through the short hairs, finding her clitoris and continuing down into her wet slit. She gasped and bucked her hips up, and his probing finger slid right inside her. She was extremely wet and slippery inside, and he ran his thumb over her clit as he slipped his finger in and out of her.

She clutched the bedsheets as her body pressed against his hand, incoherent moans coming from her throat.

"I think you're all ready," he said. "May I make love to you, darling?"

She nodded, her eyes wide as she gasped wordlessly.

His finger strumming her clit, he knelt between her widely-spread legs, positioning himself at her entrance. "Here...we...go..." he said as he slid forward.

It was incredible. She was so tight around him, so wet, her insides clenching at him as he went as far inside her as he could go. “That...didn’t hurt. Far from it,” she said, relieved, and he kissed her.

He rubbed her clit lightly as he thrust in and out of her, trying to keep from peaking too early despite the gorgeous naked woman whimpering in passion underneath him. He could feel her getting closer, and he stopped thrusting, burying himself inside her as his fingers danced on her clitoris.

"I...I'm...aaaaahh!" she cried, her arms and legs wrapping around him like a vise, trapping him against her as her orgasm thundered through her. He slipped his hand out from between them, freeing him to fuck her in earnest as she spasmed around him. The sensation of sliding in and out of her clutching wetness, combined with feeling the woman he loved quivering beneath him, sent him over the edge, spewing into her helplessly as his world became himself and Rapunzel and their love for each other.

He came back to himself lying on top of her, his head on her shoulder, her arms and legs holding him in place. "Oh," she whispered, awed. "That's making love?"

He pushed himself up so he could look at her face. She almost glowed with the pleasure of it.

"That's making love. Something we get to do every night now if we like."

She unhooked her legs from around his thighs, and he slipped out of her, mostly softened. As he lay down next to her, she stretched out her legs before curling into his side. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly against himself.

"I like it. Do we need to wait until tomorrow night to try it again?" she asked.

He laughed. "Not necessarily tomorrow, but not right this minute. You may be ready for another go, but men need a bit more time between love-making sessions."

Her hand slid down his chest, into his pubic hair. "How much more time?"

"At least another fifteen minutes or so," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

Her fingers stroked the hardening shaft, and he inhaled sharply. "Maybe ten," he corrected.


End file.
